Walter Afanasieff
Walter Afanasieef is a Multi-Grammy producer, composer and songwriter. He is known to have worked with Mariah on numerous songs such as All I Want For Christmas Is You, Anytime You Need A Friend, Can't Let Go, Hero, etc. Walter started working with Mariah in 1990. Afanasieef has written and produced songs for various other leading artists such as Whitney Houston, Micheal Bolton, Micheal Jackson, & Babyface. Currently, (as of early 2019) Afanasieef currently splits his time between Los Angeles and Moscow, where he is a judge for Russia's X-Factor.Walter Afanasieef's website (biography) Relationship In a video from a segment of Mariah's 1993 Thanksgiving Special, Mariah described why she admired working with Afanasieef by saying:Video of Mariah and Walter - 1993 Thanksgiving Special Segment 1993 Afanasieff also stated during the segment that: In a VIVA Germany 2006 Interview, Mariah was asked if she had plans to work with Afanasieff in which she replied "Nah" because she "hadn't seen him in a while" she also described her relationship with him as being "nice". Additionally, she stated that she might keep the thought of working with him again into consideration by saying: "who knows?" In an article written by RadioTimesAll I Want for Christmas Is You co-writer Walter Afanasieff on falling out with Mariah Carey: “We haven’t spoken in 20 years” in December 2018, It was stated that Walter & Mariah had a falling out. Afanasieff suggested that one of the reasons why they had a falling out was because of the separation between Tommy Mottola & Mariah in 1997. Despite their falling out, Afanasieff is grateful for Carey’s impact on his life, which is a good thing, because he’ll probably have to hear her voice over and over around this time each year for the rest of his life. He ended off the interview by saying: Works with Mariah Carey Mariah Carey: * Love Takes Time #1. Emotions: * And You Don't Remember (co-written and co-produced) * Can't Let Go (co-written and co-produced) * If It's Over (co-produced) * So Blessed (co-produced) * Till the End of Time (co-written and co-produced) * The Wind (co-produced) MTV Unplugged: * I'll Be There (co-produced) #1. Music Box: * Dreamlover (co-produced) #1. * Hero (co-written and co-produced) #1. * Anytime You Need a Friend (co-written and co-produced) * Music Box (co-written and co-produced) * Without You (co-produced) * Just to Hold You Once Again (co-written and co-produced) * All I've Ever Wanted (co-written and co-produced) * Everything Fades Away (co-written and co-produced) * Do You Think Of Me (Co-written amd co-produced) Merry Christmas: * Silent Night (co-produced) * All I Want for Christmas Is You (co-written and co-produced) * O Holy Night (co-produced) * Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) (co-produced) * Miss You Most (at Christmas Time) (co-written and co-produced) * Joy to the World (co-produced) * Jesus Born on This Day (co-written and co-produced) * Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town (co-produced) * Hark! the Herald Angels Sing/Gloria (in Excelsis Deo) (co-produced) * Jesus What a Wonderful Child (co-written and co-produced) Daydream: * Underneath the Stars (co-written and co-produced) * One Sweet Day (co-written and co-produced) #1. * Open Arms (co-produced) * I Am Free (co-written and co-produced) * When I Saw You (co-written and co-produced) * Forever (co-written and co-produced) * Looking In (co-written and co-produced) Butterfly: * Butterfly (co-written and co-produced) * My All (co-written and co-produced) #1. * Fourth of July (co-written and co-produced) * Close My Eyes (co-written and co-produced) * Whenever You Call (co-written and co-produced) * Outside (co-written and co-produced) Glitter: * Lead the Way (co-written and co-produced) Others: * Never Too Far/Hero Medley (co-written and co-produced) * Do You Think of Me (co-written and co-produced) References Category:People Category:Males Category:Producers Category:Songwriters __FORCETOC__